


She Always Has A Plan

by YennaWang



Series: Tumblr Requests [12]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Treasure Hunting, little bit of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: Request: Nadine falls asleep on her watch and Chloe gets taken. Nadine moves heaven and earth to find her. By the time she does, Chloe is very terribly wounded.Chloe is kidnapped on their latest treasure hunt. Will Nadine be able to find her own way and be able to save the woman she loves so dearly? (PS: Nadine falling asleep seemed OOC to me, so I changed that up a bit)





	She Always Has A Plan

Chloe dropped to the floor, her legs sprawled out in front of her as she leaned forward and rubbed her face with her hands. She was tired, exhausted.

“Why is someone always in the way,” Chloe huffed. “I just don’t get it.”

Nadine chuckled as she lay down on the hard ground. She folded her hands behind her head and looked up at the etchings into the walls and ceilings. They’d ended up in Mexico this time around. It really hadn’t been long since their little adventure to find the Tusk of Ganesh, but the two of them were closer than ever.

“Seems to be Shoreline again too,” Chloe pointed out quietly.

“Seems so.” Nadine tried to keep her voice even, but it was still laced with sadness whenever the company was brought up.

“Do you know who took over after Orca?”

“Raphael, or well, better known as Clipper,” Nadine said. She stood up and smiled down at Chloe. “We should rest, we have a long day ahead of us. I’ll take the first watch.”

She reached out and grabbed Nadine’s hand, forcing her to bend over. Once her lips were in reach, she kissed her tenderly while she cupped her cheek. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“Of course.” Nadine straightened herself and walked towards the entrance of the temple. At least to her knowledge and Chloe’s, it seemed that there was only one entrance. Meaning that was where she’d stay until Chloe’s turn to be the lookout.

Nadine sighed heavily as time seemed to crawl past. The only real sounds came from the local wildlife. Some cries here and there and an incessant humming from insects. It was humid and she felt sticky. They’d already been out for two days now, but they could both tell they were close to finding the medallion. Which also meant that they had a little run in with another treasure hunter named Tiberius Rourke. And of course he just had to hire Shoreline too.

Although Nadine had said that she’d moved on. That she’d be with Chloe and continue treasure hunting, she still felt bitter. She felt regretful for everything that had happened. Everything under her watch.

The last hunt they had gone on had been great for her. It allowed her to forget about Shoreline, for the most part. Sometimes her thoughts would wander to them, but mostly about her father. About the good times, or well better times, good wasn’t quite the right word. But what really occupied most of her thoughts, was Chloe Frazer. The woman who she could never have imagined getting close to. Never could have imagined falling for, but she did. She fell for the brash, overly cocky, but also genuinely good woman. She’d fallen hard too.

Nadine groaned as she slapped her arm, effectively killing the bug that had landed on her. She wiped it away on the leg of her pants and leaned back on the palms of her hands. The sky was beautiful tonight. She could see it peeking through some of foliage. Could see the stars that filled the sky. Something she couldn’t alway see when near cities. But something she always got to admire when treasure hunting.

Suddenly Nadine turned her head, hearing a shuffling coming from inside the temple. She grabbed her rifle and silently made her way back into it. She clenched her jaw at what she saw. Chloe’s legs and arms were tied and she was being lifted over a man’s shoulder. Even though Nadine couldn’t see her face, she knew Chloe was unconscious. Her body was limp and she knew that Chloe would not go out without a fight. They must have used something to keep her unconscious. And they must have found a secret way in too.

As soon as Nadine lifted her rifle and was about to approach, she felt a sharp pain on the back of her head. It spread through her and she collapsed to the cold ground. She tried her hardest to stay conscious. Nadine even was able to grab the ankle of the man carrying Chloe out of the temple. But her body didn’t allow it and as her fingers loosened, so did her consciousness.

* * *

“Chloe!” Nadine shouted as she jerked into a sitting position. She grimaced and reached her hand to the back of her head. She groaned when she felt the large bump. “Fuck,” she practically growled as she pushed herself up from the ground. She stumbled slightly, but held out her arms to steady herself. Once she took in a couple of deep breaths and composed herself, she sprinted out of the temple and towards the place Chloe had told her they’d be going next.

There were two reasons she could think of for them taking Chloe. One, it was some sort of sick revenge against her by Clipper. But she doubted that. Sure the guy hadn’t liked her much and was much more like Orca, but he didn’t hate her to this extent. What was more plausible, was reason two. Two, they needed Chloe’s help to find the relic.

So that’s why she was running to the temple Chloe had told her about before. Because that’s where she had to be. She had to.

* * *

Nadine’s heart pounded as she slipped by the Shoreline mercenaries posted at the front. She’s surprised at how easy it is, but she doesn’t care. She stopped when she hears Rourke’s voice and she instantly searched for a place to hide. She slipped into the shadows, but was still able to see what was happening in the middle of the temple.

Rourke was talking to Chloe. Chloe whose hands were tied behind her back and kneeling on the ground. Two mercenaries flanked her, both with a hand on her shoulder to keep her in place. It was obvious that Chloe had put up a fight once she came to, because Rourke had a nice split lip that was swollen.

“Ms. Frazer, I’m not asking for much. Just tell me how to unlock this.” He motioned to the large tomb looking thing in the middle of the temple. “Once you’ve done that and I’ve got the relic, you can go free. Simple as that.”

Chloe scoffed at Rourke’s words. “Yeah, I kind of doubt that.”

“Well we can do this the hard way too.” Rourke nodded to a mercenary standing to his left.

Nadine’s fists tightened when she saw the devilish smirk on the mercenary’s face. It was Clipper. He approached Chloe and put his hand under her chin. He lifted her head so that their eyes met and when they did, he punched her hard. Chloe’s head snapped to the side and she groaned. She readjusted her jaw a little and then spit on the ground, red splattering on the floor.

Nadine wanted to rush out to save Chloe, but that was not a plausible plan. She was outnumbered, outgunned. It was evident that Rourke couldn’t find a way to open the tomb and get the relic, so he wasn’t going to kill Chloe. But it was clear that he would hurt her until she did.

“Now, Ms. Frazer, we will keep doing this until you comply.”

“Fuck you!” Chloe snapped.

Rourke’s smirk left his lips and he gritted his teeth. “Make sure she stays conscious,” he instructed Clipper as he made to leave the temple.

Nadine hunkered down and held her breath as he passed her. That at least dropped the number down to three. It definitely raised her odds. She could try to take a shot, take out one and then dive to one of the pillars to her left. That would give her good enough cover and maybe Chloe could even distract them a bit too. When Nadine heard another hard fist connecting with Chloe’s face, she knew that was her only option.

She lifted her rifle, pointed it at one of the mercenaries that flanked Chloe and she fired. The shot rang through the temple as she dove to the pillar. She tried to peek around it, but flinched right back when a shot grazed the stone. She heard a loud cracking noise, but couldn’t look to see what had happened because they were still firing at her. She knew that she didn’t have time to waste because others would have heard the shots.

She steeled herself and sprinted out from behind the pillar, trying to reach the next one. As she did this, she targeted the other mercenary. He dropped to the ground and she panted as she took cover again. She peeked around, no one else firing anymore. What set her on edge though, was that she didn’t see Clipper anywhere. He had to be here. Maybe he took cover behind a pillar on the opposite site.

She held up her rifle as she hastily crossed the room to Chloe.

“Can you stand?” she rushed, still holding her rifle at the ready.

“I knew you’d come.” Even now in a life threatening situation, Chloe teased her.

Nadine didn’t look at Chloe, but could hear her pulling herself to her feet. Nadine pulled out her pistol so that she could still defend them. She let the rifle fall, only being held up by the strap over her shoulders. With her free hand she pulled her knife from its sheath. She held it out, towards Chloe, her eyes still searching the temple.

Chloe lifted her bond hands and pushed down on the blade, the ropes cutting and falling to the ground. She rubbed her wrists, but still walked towards the tomb.

“We need to get out of here. I lost sight of Clipper and backup is probably coming.”

“The wuss sprinted out as soon as he heard you firing and after I head butted him,” Chloe explained. “Plus I think I figured out a way out of here without going out the front.”

Nadine changed back to her rifle and turned to face the entrance. “You better be quick,” she practically growled.

“I will.” Chloe ran her hand along the bottom of the tomb, finding some sort of switch. There was a loud grinding noise as something shifted. Chloe then pushed the top of the tomb back and started turning and lifting things.

“Frazer, I suggest you pick it up.” Nadine could here the footsteps of the oncoming mercenaries and it didn’t sit well with her.

“Almost done,” Chloe gritted. “Got it!” she shouted. “Follow me.”

Nadine sprinted after Chloe, deeper into the temple. She turned left and frowned when she realized that Chloe had led them to a dead end.

“Um, as much as I hate to say this… this is a dead end.”

“It isn’t.” Chloe jumped up and grabbed a ledge. She then placed the medallion into a slot in the wall. She pushed hard and another grinding noise filled the corridor. Then a wall lifted, the opening was very small and very dark though.

“We’re going in there?” Nadine huffed when Chloe put the medallion into her pouch around her waist.

“There’s secret tunnels leading out throughout the tunnel, but you need the medallion to open them,” Chloe elaborated as she turned on her flashlight. She then dropped to her hands and knees and started crawling. “Come on, China… unless you want to say ‘hi’ to Clipper and some of your old buddies.”

Nadine sighed and turned on her own flashlight. She then started crawling after Chloe. They were only a couple of feet away from the opening of the secret tunnel when it dropped back down.

“They shouldn’t be able to find us,” Chloe said.

“And I hope this is an actual way out.”

“If everything’s going according to plan, then it is.”

“Plan?” Nadine laughed.

“Yes, plan.”

“You’re plan was to be kidnapped? To scare the living fuck out of me?”

“Well no. Let’s say this is like… Plan C.”

“I hate you,” Nadine mumbled.

“I highly doubt that, babe.”

“Whatever, you know what I mean.”

“You should be nice to me,” Chloe whined jokingly.

“Why? Because you got hit? I’ve seen you take way harder hits and know that Clipper hits like a two year old,” Nadine returned, although she wasn’t being serious. Each time Chloe was hit, her stomach had flipped. Her heart had ached.

“You could still be nice. Especially since I’m giving you such a nice view.” Chloe wiggled her butt just a little and Nadine couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” she said softly.

“Only because you saved me.”

Chloe finally stopped crawling. She pushed something to the side and bright light blinded them. They both crawled out and took in deep breaths, glad for the fresh air and not being dead.

* * *

“Well that was fun,” Chloe said as Nadine cleaned her split lip and the cut on her cheek.

They had finally made it out of the jungle and were in a run down hotel, keeping a low profile. They hadn’t figured out what to do with the relic yet, but at least they were safe.

“Barrels of fun,” Nadine said flatly. She put a band-aid on Chloe’s cheek. She then leaned forward, leaving a feather light kiss over it. “Always love seeing you risk your life.”

Chloe smiled endearingly at Nadine and cupped her face. “Hopefully next hunt will be a little more uneventful.”

“I hope so,” Nadine sighed.

“You know we could take a break. Maybe explore South America a bit,” Chloe suggested.

Nadine instantly perked up after the suggestion. “Can we go to Brazil? I’ve always wanted to see Christ the Redeemer in person. Did you know construction started in 1922, but wasn’t completed until 1931? And it’s 38 metres tall, but that’s including the pedestal.”

“You’re such a nerd.” Chloe kissed Nadine tenderly. “But yes. Let’s do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> First time actually writing Chlodine, so I hope whoever reads this enjoys it. Treasure hunting is really hard to write and think of...


End file.
